With the development of the intelligent device technologies, a user's devices such as a mobile phone and a watch, can support many short-distance information exchange methods. Many application scenarios emerge accordingly, such as mobile payment, access control, and business card exchange.
Currently, when the user uses an intelligent device such as the mobile phone for two-dimensional (2D) code fast payment, a typical operation process can include taking out, waking up, unlocking the mobile phone, finding, running payment function APP, finding a 2D code functional subpage, and performing a 2D code display operation. It can be seen that, in practical application, performing a complete 2D code display operation takes several steps. The steps are inconvenient for a user to operate, and cannot adapt well to high user density scenarios, such as in supermarket or on public transportation.